georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
George Thinks Vic's Fiancée is Lion about Being a Cheetah
" in Season 6 (ep. #6). |season = 6 |episode = 6 |overall = 108 |airdate = February 28, 2007 |code = 506 |imdb = tt0792650 |guests = Stacy Keibler |writer = Luisa Leschin Joey Greco |director = Bob Koherr |previous = "Sabes Gay, It's George's Fantasy Episode" |next = "George Helps Angie's Wha-Positive Self-Image By Saying You 'Sta Loca Good" }} was the sixth episode of Season Six of George Lopez; it was also the 108th episode in the series. Written by Luisa Leschin, the episode, which was directed by Bob Koherr, originally aired on ABC-TV on February 28, 2007. Synopsis When Vic and new girlfriend Lindsay announce their engagement, George and Angie both worry that the only thing that the much younger woman is interested in is Vic's money. George then becomes determined to prove to Vic that Lindsay is cheating on him. Plot After George accidentally encourages Vic into tearing up the pre-nuptial agreement, he believes that Vic's fiancée Lindsay Cafferty (Stacy Keibler) is a gold digger and a cheater, and, in deciding to enlists the TV show Cheaters to help find out, he, along with Ernie, deceives to Joey Greco, the show's host, into believing that he's the one whose fiance is cheating, as he and Ernie have it set up for the TV crew to arrive at George's house while Angie is at work. When the crew arrives at the Lopez home that evening, their plan to Greco shows him video footage of Vic and his young, soon-to-be fiance Lindsay kissing while out on the town. This as Angie returns from her business at the mall, as George introduced her to Greco as his sister! Bewildered, Greco questions the whole thing saying, "Your fiance is cheating on you with your father?" as George tries to save face and say "that's my father--we're cool with that!". Unbeknownst to all, Benny, who apparently has had the "Cheaters" cameras follow her around before by suspicious former dates, tries to cover her face, thinking that they were following her when she drops by moments later, as she says "Oh, No! Not the Cheaters guys again!" "Joey, I told you for the last time, leave me alone!! as she also, like Angie, wants the cameras to stop rolling. When Greco shows George and Angie some more video footage of Lindsay, George finally has the evidence that he wanted -- footage of Lindsay kissing another, younger man, as Vic comes to his senses and realizes that Lindsay's been trying to use him for his money, as he decides to have their engagement called off. After everything, Vic gets some good news to go along with the bad about Lindsay's cheating -- he's gotten a phone call from ex-wife Emilina, saying she was sorry for cheating on him when they were together, and wants to reconcile with him, as he then plans, with George's prodding -- to get back with her! Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Aimee Garcia as Veronica Palmero *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero ;Special Guest Stars: *Stacy Keibler as Lindsay Cafferty, Vic's new girlfriend/fiance *Joey Greco as Himself ("Cheaters" TV series host) Quotes *'Vic': What the hell is wrong with you? ---- *'Ernie': So, how did you know Lindsay was lying? ---- *'George': How did you know? ---- *'George': Oh, Angie, what are you doing here? Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with George's name in the title